Une lueur d'espoir
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Noel et Hope se retrouve coincé sur une île perdu au milieu de nulle part…. suite directe du jeu donc léger spoil Yaoi homophobe s'abstenir


Auteur : Yami ni Hikari

Base : final fantasy XIII-2

Couple : Noel/Hope

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens

Résumé : Noel et Hope se retrouve coincé sur une île perdu au milieu de nulle part…. suite directe du jeu donc léger spoil

Note de l'auteur : Pfiou j'ai écris cette histoire a 4h30 du matin après avoir fini le jeu.

Une lueur d'espoir

(POV de Hope)

Cher journal,

C'est Moi Hope qui ai décidé d'écrire un journal le temps qu'on est sur cette île perdue on ne sait où. Si on devrait nous retrouver après qu'on soit mort et bien j'espère qu'ils tomberont sur ce bloc note où ils sauront qu'ils ne doivent plus nous chercher en vain… Enfin je dis ça mais tout va bien pour le moment. Alors on va commencer par le début, nous sommes an l'An 503 AC et le monde à bien changé depuis la mort de la Déesse Etro. Noel m'a expliqué qu'elle retenait le chaos qu'elle avait enfermé bien des siècles avant et maintenant qu'elle avait disparut cette force avait été libéré et détruit le temps. Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis ce jour là où Serah perdit la vie après avoir eu des visions, Lightning et Snow ne sont jamais revenus et Noel quant à lui se reproche tout ce qui arrive.

Il se sent responsable de tout ça, il a tué Caius en le tuant il a tué cette déesse et ainsi libéré le mal qu'elle retenait. Il voulait changer le futur mais il m'a dit que jamais il aurait pensé que ça tournerait au cauchemar. Et moi et bien j'ai quitté mon rôle de directeur de l'académie pour rester avec lui, le soutenir quand il ne va pas bien. Avec le temps j'ai appris à le connaitre, il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait, il m'a raconté sa triste histoire et je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait tout changer. Bon ça c'était ce qu'il s'est passé i ans maintenant comment est ce qu'on est arrivé sur cette île perdue vous diriez-vous ?

Par ma faute, il y' a 3 mois Noel était bien plus déprimé que d'habitude et j'ai voulu qu'on change d'air alors je voulais l'emmener sur une île où j'avais entendue des rumeurs comme quoi elle n'était pas encore envahi par des monstres ou tout autre effet du Mal mais rien ne s'est passé correctement. Pendant le voyage un terrible orage a éclaté et notre avion s'est écrasé en pleine mer et je dois avouer que la suite je ne peux l'écrire que parce que Noel me l'a expliqué. J'avais perdu connaissance et c'est lui qui m'a remonté à la surface en essayant un maximum de me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Par chance on n'était pas loin d'une petite île et il y nagea aussi vite que possible, une fois sur terre il essaya de me réanimé mais je restais inconscient et alors il n'hésita pas à me faire du bouche à bouche ce qui marcha évidemment puisque je suis entrain d'écrire ces lignes. Quand j'y repense je me souviens vaguement d'avoir senti ces lèvres sur les miennes, Oulla je me sens rougir ce n'est pas le moment.

Et oui moi Hope Estheim suis tombé amoureux du garçon venu du futur mais ca restera mon petit secret. Alors continuons pendant mon inconscience Noel est retourné là où notre avion avait coulé et a réussi à nous ramener nos affaires, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais au moins ça nous permet de pouvoir nous changer de temps en temps est de pouvoir se couvrir si il commence à faire froid. Il nous a aussi construit une petite cabane, une seule pièce mais c'est bien suffisant avec 2 paillasses et au milieu un endroit pour faire du feu si on ne peut pas le faire dehors. Que dire d'autre ah oui le plus important hé bien la faune locale est très agressive à notre égards mais au moins on peut manger à notre faim. Voilà pour moment mon cher journal je reviendrais écrire bientôt.

Je pose mon stylo en soupirant, ca fait combien de temps que j'écris, je m'étire un grand coup, je suis un peu courbaturer de partout et en plus j'ai du chopper une saleté car je me sens tout moite au niveau du visage manquerait plus que je tombe malade. On a de quoi se soigner grâce à ce que Noel a été rechercher dans l'avion mais nous devons économiser le plus possible. Sans lui je me demande bien ce qui me serait arrivé….

-Hope ?

-Hein ! Heu oui. Répondis-je en revenant à la réalité

-Je t'appelle depuis plusieurs minutes mais tu ne répondais pas. Tout va bien ? S'inquiète Noel.

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Que voulais-tu ?

- Je t'appelais pour qu'on y aille chasser si on veut manger ce soir. Et comme je n'aime pas chasser le soir et bien c'était le moment rêver. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mouais, on voit que tu adores ça alors que moi je ne suis même pas capable d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'une petite bestiole. Ruminais-je pour moi-même

-Ne dis pas ça, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré tu sais.

Ce qui est bien avec Noel c'est qu'il est toujours franc, il m'encourage à sa façon il ne dit pas les mots qu'on voudrait entendre mais les mots qu'il pense. Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi je ne suis qu'un boulet qu'il doit trainer, la preuve en est si je n'avais pas été là, il ne serait pas coincé ici avec moi sur cette île.

-Bon on y va ? S'impatiente-t-il

-J'arrive. Lui répondis-je en me levant et sorti de la pièce après lui en n'oubliant surtout pas mon arme.

(Fin du POV Hope)

Alors que le temps commença à virer au gris, nos 2 aventuriers avançaient prudemment vers leur lieu de chasse. Au loin on entendait des rugissements féroces alors que la pluie commençait à tomber légèrement.

-Va falloir trouver vite si on ne veut pas terminer sous l'orage. Dit Noel en essayant de repérer leur repas

Hope lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Celui espérait qu'il trouverait rapidement la nourriture pour retourner dans leur cabane et y être en sécurité.

Ils arrivaient enfin dans la prairie et ne tarda pas à repérer leurs proies. Noel murmura a Hope de ne pas bouger et d'un bond il atterrit au milieu du groupe et les faucha d'un coup. Les pauvres bêtes n'eut même pas le temps de couiner, Noel se s'attarda en rient mis les bestioles dans son sac et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Hope allait lui dire qu'ils y'allaient quand tout à coup sortir de nulle part un Béhémot surgit derrière Noel.

-Attention ! cria-t-il pour avertir son compagnon

Le brun esquiva l'attaque de justesse tandis que Hope lançait son arme pour essayer de blesser la bête. A son tour, il commença à le rouer de coup mais ça ne fit qu'enrager la bête qui l'envoya valser avant de le charger pour l'achever.

-Non ! Hurla Hope en s'interposant et c'est lui qui se prit l'attaque du monstre

-Hope !

Pris d'un sentiment de colère de voir son ami étendu par terre, Noel se releva aussi vite et entailla la bête de part en part. Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps et le monstre tomba inerte alors que le brun partait déjà auprès du jeune garçon. Il le prit contre lui et passa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire. Ouf il respirait mais rient n'était fini, la plaie dans son dos saignait et il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Il posa sa main sur son front et il remarqua aussi que celui-ci avait de la fièvre.

-Manquait plus que ça, Hope tu m'entends ? Je t'en pris ouvre les yeux… Implora le jeune garçon en le serrant dans ses bras.

-No…Répondit vaguement le blessé, celui-ci n'avait plus de force, son dos le faisait souffrir et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

-Allez tient bon je te ramène à la cabane, je vais te soigner tu va guérir très vite. Voulu rassurer Noel mais son ami était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience.

San perdre un instant Noel le souleva dans difficulté, faut dire que Hope avait toujours été un poids plume et se dépêcha de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il déposa son précieux fardeau dans ce qui lui servait de lit et commença à le déshabiller pour pouvoir le soigner. Il le mit sur le ventre pour voir la blessure celle-ci ne semblait pas trop grave mais il se méfiait quand même. Il se leva pour aller chercher tout le matériel dont il aurait besoin ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau fraiche et d'un linge. Après 20 minutes de soin, Hope était soigner bander et Noel l'avait installé sur le coté pour évité de ne trop appuyer sur la blessure. Il lui avait injecté un anti inflammatoire pour évité l'infection et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans le cas présent.

(POV de Noel)

Après avoir vérifié que Hope allait bien je soupirais enfin. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand ce Béhémot est apparu, d'habitude je l'aurai tué facilement mais depuis que Serah est morte ainsi que Caius je me suis laissé envahir par le désespoir même la mort ne voulait pas de moi. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas peur pour moi mais pour lui, ce garçon qui m'a tant aidé depuis ces 3 dernières années, celui qui m'a écouté, soutenu, encourager, rassurer avec son sourire. C'est de ma faute s'il est blessé, si je n'avais pas voulu jouer au héros pour changer le futur rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées les plus sombres, Hope commença à gémir.

-Doucement, je suis là repose toi. Luis dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mon geste le réveilla, son regard sembla trouble, il avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs

-Noel, je suis si désolé je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Je n'ai jamais su sauver les gens que j'aimais, je ne suis rien. Dit-il en plein délire.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, tout en les essuyant je lui murmure :

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, toujours là pour aider les gens que tu aimes.

-C'est faux, tout n'est que mensonge, si aujourd'hui on en est là c'est entièrement ma faute. Tu aurais mieux fais de me laisser me noyer. Continua t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me rends compte à quel point il se sent coupable de la situation mais jamais je ne lui en voudrais. Cette phrase se répéta sans cesse dans ma tête, jamais je ne l'aurai laissé mourir. Il m'a confié toute son histoire après que je le lui ai raconté la mienne, lui et moi on se ressemble un peu d'ailleurs et je sais également qu'il n a pas confiance en lui. Tout en lui remettant un linge frais sur le front, je remarquais que la température avait chuté. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire un bon petit feu nous éclairait déjà et nous réchauffait. La nuit était tombée, tellement perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Après quelques instants à vérifier que le feu était bien alimenté je retournai m'asseoir près de Hope. Je dus m'assoupir car se sont les gémissements du blessé qui me réveilla en sursaut.

-Non ne meurt pas je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.

IL remuait dans tous les sens en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà je m'étais allongé près de lui et l'avait pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Yeul une fois avait fait pareil quand j'avais été malade et ça m'avait aidé à me sentir mieux et j'espérais que ca marcherait aussi pour lui. Tout doucement il se calma et je continuais de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmura des paroles douces. Il avait l'air plus serein mais alors que je le regardais dormir il murmura dans son sommeil :

-Je t'aime Noel.

Si je m'attendais à ça, il m'aimait mais était-ce vrai ou bien le délire du à sa fièvre. Mais plus important que représentait-il pour moi ? Je n'avais jamais pensé à l'amour, étant le dernier humain, j'étais seul. Alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça un souvenir à refait surface.

(Flash Back)

-Dis Serah, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète

-Vas-y ! Me répondit-elle alors qu'elle tenait Mog dans ses bras.

-Pour toi l'amour qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite semblant chercher ces mots

-Hé bien tu vois Noel, pour moi l'amour c'est quand tu es avec cette personne que tu as l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais vous séparer, tu te sens protéger même dans l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde. Tu ferais tout pour elle, la rendre heureuse, être au petit soin pour elle sans jamais rien n'attendre en retour. Rien de ne penser qu'a elle tu as la force de tout surmonter. Oui pour moi c'est ça l'amour. Dit-elle en en resserrant sa prise sur Mog l'air mélancolique.

(Fin du Flash Back)

A ce souvenir, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je savais que j'avais fais de la peine à Serah puisqu'elle était séparé de Snow mais elle m'avait rassuré en me disant que ca lui avait du bien d'en parler. Je tenais toujours Hope dans mes bras, sa respiration était beaucoup plus calme. A mon avis il finirait la nuit sans problème. Je fermais a mon tour les yeux et commença à réfléchir à mes sentiments à son égard. Depuis pas mal de temps mes sentiments envers lui avaient changé, on est devenu amis, on s'est soutenu et maintenant que je repense à ce que Serah m'avait dis ce jour là. C'est vrai que je m'inquiète de sa santé quand il est blessé ou malade. Je me sens bien à ces côtés, je veux le protéger de tous ce qui nous entoure alors quand il est triste je fais tout pour lui rendre le sourire alors oui je pense que je l'aime. Mais lui m'aime-t-il réellement ou bien… Même si lui ne m'aime pas je resterais à ses côtés pour le restant de ma vie.

Sur cette pensée je fini par fermer les yeux et me laissait aller au pays de Morphée la journée avait été rude et demain serait un autre jour. Dehors la pluie se calma.

(Fin du POV Noel)

(POV de Hope)

Doucement je reprenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait. D'après les bruits de la nature le jour devait être levé, je me sentais bien dans cette étreinte chaude et rassurante. Hein des bras ? Heu ce n'est pas normal ça. J'ouvre soudain les yeux et je tombe directement sur le visage endormi de Noel. Pourquoi est ce que je suis dans ces bras ? Pourquoi on est dans le même lit. Bon ce n'est rien calme toi Hope, que s'est-il passé hier. Alors hier il est venu me chercher pour qu'on aille chasser, et c'est là que mais oui le Béhémot ça y'est tout me revient en tête je me suis jeté devant lui pour le protéger. Mais après que s'est-il passé je ne me souviens de rien, je bouge légèrement pour voir encore qu'une fois je ne suis habillé que de mon caleçon et qu'un bandage entour mon torse. Il a encore du me soigner, je repose mes yeux sur lui et le regarde dormir de peur de le réveiller je ne bouge pas. Il est si calme quand il dort, si beau, si seulement je pouvais rester dans ces bras pour toujours. Oh il commence à bouger, je fais quoi ? Je fais semblant de dormir ou bien….. Trop tard il a ouvert les yeux. Mon regard est plongé dans le sien.

-Bonjour Hope, comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-Bon-jour Noel, je vais mieux grâce à toi. Répondis-je tristement alors que la chaleur de ces bras me manquait déjà.

- Non c'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé. Me dit-il

Il ne me laisse même pas répondre que sa main est déjà sur mon front.

-Bien la fièvre est tombée. Tu aurais du me le dire que tu étais malade, je ne t'aurai pas emmenée à la chasse, j'aurai juste été cherché des fruits.

Ca y'est il me réprimande comme un enfant mais je pense l'avoir mérité. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, est ce que je lui aurais dis des choses que je ne garde qu'au fond de moi. Est-ce que la fièvre m'avait fait délirer. Toutes ces questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête sans réponse. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourtant je dois le faire.

-Noel, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise

Il me regarde surprit mais finit par me répondre :

-Hé bien je vais être honnête après t'avoir soigné, tu as commencé à délirer, tu as eu des cauchemars et tu m'a même avoué que tu aurais voulu que je te laisse te noyer.

C'est pire que je ne le croyais, plus jamais il ne voudra rester avec moi. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours.

-Mais jamais je ne t'aurai laissé mourir Hope tu m'entends ? Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Que veut-il dire. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine. Il a l'air si sérieux, j'ai peur de la suite.

-Hope j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question franchement.

-Laquelle ? Le questionnais-je en m'attendant au pire.

-Après ton cauchemar, tu as murmuré que tu m'aimais et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ou bien…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, que répondre ? C'est vrai que je l'aime de tous mon cœur mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, tant pis je prends le risque qu'il me rejette.

-Oui Noel je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.

Tandis que je regarde toujours mes mains, il me prend dans ces bras.

-Moi aussi Hope je t'aime, tu es si important pour moi que sans toi je ne suis rien. J'y ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et ce que je ressens pour toi est autre chose que l'amitié et j'en suis certain, je t'aime. Dit-il avec une voix emplie d'émotion retenue

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ose y croire est pourtant, est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver tout ça ? Est-ce que je suis au paradis ? Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'il me prend le visage. Je vois dans ces yeux tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, alors non je ne rêve pas tout ça est réel. Je suis tellement heureux que j'en pleure mais pas de tristesse non de joie. Il se penche sur moi et pose ces lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser doux, tendre, c'est agréable.

Je sais que je rougis, lui comme moi, ne sommes pas habitué à toute cette tendresse. On est maladroit mais avec le temps on apprendra et on s'aimera pleinement.

-Bon et si on te changeait les pansements ? Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte et puis il faut que tu guérisses vite pour que je te prouve à quel point je t'aime. Dit-il en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de bondir du lit.

Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de lui rendre son amour. Finalement bien que malheureux de se retrouver sur cette île hostile cela nous a rapproché encore d'avantage, je l'aime, il m'aime et a nous 2 on est plus fort que jamais et on affrontera tous les obstacles!

(Fin du POV de Hope)

Alors que dans le ciel brillait le soleil, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir était née sur cette petite île abandonnée où le temps ne comptait plus.

Fin

Bon je ne sais pas si ça plaira mais moi j'ai adorée l'écrire.


End file.
